


One Night Away From All the Madness

by unbrokengibberish



Series: Gallavich Week 2014 [5]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: M/M, Smut, it's pretty fluffy also, m for smut, this is my first time writing gay smut so go easy on me, this is smutty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-19
Updated: 2014-06-19
Packaged: 2018-02-05 07:28:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1810249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unbrokengibberish/pseuds/unbrokengibberish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After finally getting regulated and dealing with all the shit and chaos, Ian decides that Mickey and him need to get away for a night, so he gets them a crappy motel, a box of pizza, and a six pack. And really what more could they need?</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Night Away From All the Madness

**Author's Note:**

> Gallavich Week Day Five --- Smut
> 
> (This will be my last entry this week, because I'm too busy, but I do have two more stories in the works based on Daddy!Gallavich Day Six and Gallavich in Bed Day Seven, so stay tuned!)

Ian had been saving up money for weeks. He wanted to do something fun and special and different, so along with the money he was contributing to his meds (he had been told point blank that he wasn’t paying the full cost, because they were in this together, man) and the money he had been sneaking to Fiona to help pay for bills, he had just enough for a crappy motel room, pizza, and beer. 

And really what more did two people need? 

The only problem he had run into so far was how the fuck he was going to get Mickey to go to some hotel room with him? He knew Mickey would just argue and say they could fuck at home and save the money, but Ian was kind of tired of all the fucking people. Like he loved them all and it was really nice that they were so concerned about him, but he’d really just like to fuck his boyfriend without someone walking in (he really needed to apologize to Lip again, but asshole said he could take his bedroom. He really shouldn’t be walking into it without knocking.) 

So on a particularly sticky, hot Wednesday afternoon, where he didn’t have to work that night or the next day, he was dragging Mickey out of the house with a hoard of complaints on the older man’s tongue. 

“Mickey, Jesus, just shut the fuck up and trust me,” he said a little too loudly as he finally got Mickey in the front yard of the Gallagher house. They hadn’t even made it to the fence yet, and Mickey had probably asked him about twenty times where the fuck they were going. “Can’t I just surprise my boyfriend?” 

Ian noted that Mickey didn’t even flinch at the word and Ian didn’t know if that was because he was used to it now or because he was just so distracted. 

“Surprises ain’t really my thing, Gallagher. Why can’t you just tell me where we’re going?” Mickey huffed as Ian finally got him off of the Gallagher property and started walking in the direction of the hotel, motel, whatever. It wasn’t either of their houses and that’s all Ian wanted. 

“I’m not gonna fucking tell you so you might as well shut the hell up and just follow me. I promise you won’t hate it,” Ian said with a mischievous smile and he knew that Mickey didn’t miss the way he didn’t say “you’ll love it.” 

Fifteen minutes later they were standing in front of the run-down motel and Ian was pulling a key from his pocket with a smirk painted on his face. 

“How fucking gay are you?” Mickey asked looking up at his boyfriend. Ian just barked out a laugh. 

“If you think this is gay, you haven’t seen nothing yet,” Ian said. Mickey’s eyebrows raised a comic amount and Ian grabbed his hand and pulled him to the door of their room. As he was unlocking it, Mickey just stared at him. “What?” 

“Why you doing this?” Mickey asked looking at the door confused. 

“’Cause I want a night alone with my boyfriend without the possibility of one of our siblings walking in on us,” he said with a smirk. Then he leaned in real close to Mickey’s ear and whispered in a voice that was trying so hard to be sexy (and succeeding if you asked Mickey), “We can be naked the whole time.” 

Mickey shoved Ian into the room and Ian was laughing as they stumbled through the door until Mickey swallowed the sound with his mouth. His hands were already making work of the buttons on the front of Ian’s shirt. 

“I didn’t mean literally the whole time,” Ian protested halfheartedly with a smile on his face as he reached to push Mickey’s jacket off his shoulders. Why the fuck he was wearing a jacket was beside Ian. He thought it had to do with Mickey thinking it made him look cooler.

The rest of their clothes followed until they were lying on the bed in nothing but their boxers. Mickey was straddling Ian whose hands were gripped firmly on the brunette’s sides, digging his fingers into the pliant, pale flesh in a silent promise of “mine.” Mickey was sucking bruises into Ian’s neck and kissing them better with a swipe of his tongue; his own way of declaring Ian his. 

Ian ran his hands up and down Mickey’s sides and then Mickey’s stomach growled. 

“Well that’s new?” Ian whispered into the brunette’s hair as Mickey groaned and dropped his head into Ian’s neck. 

“Fuck off, Ian. I’m hungry. Sue me if I thought I’d be eating dinner right now,” Mickey bit out less harshly than he intended and then he bit into Ian’s shoulder for good measure. 

“Jesus, Mick,” Ian said as he pushed the older man off of him gently. “You really think I’m not gonna wine and dine you first.” He walked over to a table that Mickey hadn’t even noticed and picked up a box of pizza and a six-pack. 

“How the hell did those get there?” 

“I’m a good planner,” Ian replied as he carried the food and drinks back over to the bed where he plopped down sending Mickey bouncing a little and then set the contents of his hands down. “And Mandy might have helped.”

He cracked open a beer and handed it to Mickey smiling the whole time. Mickey bit his lip, but smiled back and then stole a piece of pizza (well he didn’t steal it, but fuck off. It’s more badass.) 

They stayed like that just eating and drinking until three quarters of the pizza and all of the beer was gone. Ian dropped the box onto the floor feeling buzzed and content, and pulled Mickey back on top of him to resume his position. 

The older man didn’t protest as Ian licked his way into his mouth and then proceeded to memorize every square inch of it with the tip of his tongue. The taste of pizza and Mickey made Ian moan as Mickey’s tongue met his and Mickey sucked it, hard. Ian could already feel Mickey impossibly hard grinding up against his stomach and Ian’s hips bucked of their own accord when Mickey’s ass rubbed up against his own erection. It was Mickey’s turn to moan and he bit Ian’s lip hard enough to draw blood, only succeeding in making Ian that much harder. 

Mickey started kissing down his jaw and neck until he landed on his chest, making sure to suck and lick each nipple thoroughly sending streams of pleasure through Ian’s body before kissing his way down farther. When he got to the waist of Ian’s boxers, he looked up at the redhead through heavy lids. He sucked at Ian’s hipbone hard enough to leave a mark and then slowly dragged his boxers down until Ian’s hard cock sprang free. Mickey made quick work in discarding Ian of his last article of clothing, before without warning he was taking Ian into his mouth. 

Ian let out an embarrassingly loud moan and thought to himself that they needed to get away more often, until Mickey started switching between sucking and licking him and all coherent thoughts exited Ian’s mind. His hands laced through the brunette hair and he tugged hard when Mickey took him fully in, relaxing his jaw and throat to make room for Ian’s cock. 

It didn’t take long before Ian was pushing Mickey away. “Don’t wanna finish yet,” he panted out as he pulled Mickey up to his mouth and tasted every inch of him, sweat and skin. As he kissed him good and hard, Ian used his foot to finish disrobing Mickey until both men were left naked on the motel bed. 

Ian used Mickey’s moment of distraction to flip the shorter man over until Ian was the one straddling Mickey. Mickey glared up at him momentarily until Ian started places wet, open-mouthed kisses all down Mickey’s body. He felt as Mickey simultaneously tensed up in anticipation and relaxed in satisfaction as he kissed down his body before he was taking Mickey into his mouth. 

The brunette man’s hands flung up to grip the short hairs on Ian’s head and when Ian looked up at Mickey’s face he was staring down at him with blue eyes full of pleasure and Ian almost came right there. 

Instead he took Mickey as far as he could into his mouth and used his hands to trail up Mickey’s sides and tease his nipples. The sounds Mickey was making should have been illegal, but Ian couldn’t say he minded. 

Mickey pushed him away after just a few minutes and grunted out, “In me now.” 

Ian didn’t hesitate in bending to his boyfriend’s will. He couldn’t say he was upset about the demand. He kissed his way back up Mickey’s body and sucked his lower lip into his mouth for a moment, before he leaned away to grab the lube and the condom that were on the nightstand. 

Mickey whimpered a little at the loss of contact and Ian smirked down at him hard. He loved what he could do to Mickey. It gave him a rush that no manic episode had ever or would ever be able to. 

Ian sat back on his legs as he rolled the condom down his length. Mickey licked his lips as he watched Ian and Ian really needed to be in him like two minutes ago. 

He squirted some of the lube onto his hand and stroked himself a few times just enough to get him wet, before he stuck two wet fingers into Mickey with little ceremony. Mickey groaned louder than he had all night. Ian watched him suck his bottom lip into his mouth and the sight made Ian moan. He made sure that Mickey was prepared, moving his fingers around and pumping in and out a few times for good measure (it didn’t really take that long, they’d done this enough) and then he was sliding into pure heaven. 

Mickey’s legs wrapped around his waist and Ian pushed him to the right angle as he pushed all the way in. He waited a moment, until he felt Mickey’s legs pulling on his body, before he pulled out and pushed back in. 

It didn’t take them long before they had a rhythm going with Ian pushing in and pulling out and Mickey’s hips meeting Ian with every thrust. When Ian hit Mickey’s sweet spot, he knew as the moan ripped its way from Mickey throat. 

Ian bent his body at an angle to where he could reach Mickey’s mouth and kissed him hard and deep. He worked his hand between the two of them and started jerking Mickey off to the rhythm of his thrusts. 

Mickey came moments later with Ian’s name on his tongue and three words he’d never said out loud. It only took Ian three more thrusts until he was coming with a groan as he collapsed onto Mickey and buried his head in his neck. 

They lay there like that for a few minutes, Ian on top of Mickey and both of them panting hard, until Ian rolled off to the side. They both lie on their backs staring at the ceiling neither of them knowing what to say. 

Ian didn’t want to ruin the moment by asking, but he was itching to know. 

“So…” he said as he continued to stare at the ceiling. “Was that like an in the middle of sex I love you or was that like a legit thing that just happened?” 

He could feel Mickey shift a little to look at him, but Ian was afraid of what was on the other man’s face so he just remained how he was counting the dots on the ceiling. 

A few moments passed before Mickey said anything and Ian felt like a bomb was about to go off. 

“I love you, Ian. You gotta know that by now,” Mickey said simply with a small smile on his face. 

Ian turned to stare into the eyes of the boy he had been in love with since he was fifteen and sitting across from him separated by a thick sheet of glass.

“I love you too,” Ian replied simply as he leaned in to give Mickey a chaste kiss on the mouth then he pulled him into his side and threw the blanket over them and yeah they cuddled. That’s what people in love do.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on Tumblr at Shamelessbanshees


End file.
